The purpose of these studies is to accurately document possible racial, environmental and geographic differentials in the prevalence of major neurologic disorders by surveying an entire geographically defined population. The disorders investigated include cerebral palsy, dementia, psychomotor delay, epilepsy, Parkingon's disease, essential tremor, multiple sclerosis, and cerebrovascular disease. Studies will be undertaken in Brazil and Argentina.